


Heaven with my Eyes Closed

by Falon1224



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kind of..., My Friends Aren’t Allowed to Know I Write This, No Beta, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, V’s POV, We Die Like Men, i guess, send help, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falon1224/pseuds/Falon1224
Summary: In the short time he had known her, Y/N had been plagued by night terrors-leaving her weary and grumpy, at best. One night, he decided to offer her some much needed comfort. Leading to a cozy, albeit slightly uncomfortable, morning.





	Heaven with my Eyes Closed

It was never meant to turn out this way-everything about these foreign feelings could not be anything good. He knew this for a fact, and had done his damnedest to stave off these emotions toiling in his traitorous heart. Tried desperately not to grow attached to her… Told himself that his was impervious to her charms-to that soft, fleeting smile of hers that set his heart a flutter  
Sunlight struggled to breach through the gathering storm clouds overhead, basking her soundly snoozing form in a pale morning light. Her hair carelessly swept over her face by a warm breeze, obscuring her doll like features from prying eyes. Warm, calloused hands latched onto the leather of his sleeveless coat-her head tucked into the juncture of his shoulder.  
Her breath came in steady sighs: a far cry from the shaky weeping that often plagued her night terrors. Not that he could find it in himself to fault her for that-any sense of normalcy had been wrenched away from her and twisted into something far more horrific than she could have ever imagined. In less than a month, no less.  
To say he admired her strength and adaptability would be an understatement. She was only human, yet she pressed on throughout a fight that was not hers as persistently as any demon.  
During the night, he had managed to pull her closer by wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. At the time, the gentle touch of his hand on her shoulder seemed to alleviate some of the tension from her body. She relaxed against him under the cover of darkness, falling into the most restful sleep she had been allowed in the past month. Of course, there was the small matter of the lost circulation into his arm… A necessary sacrifice for her comfort.  
She shifted ever so slightly against a particularly strong gust of wind, letting out a half hearted groan of protest. She was so soft, and warm… He could feel the faintest trace of a blush dust across his pale cheeks as he unconsciously pressed her closer. If he could have stopped time to preserve the moment, he would have.  
With his free hand, he quickly ran his fingers through raven black hair. Deep green eyes averting to the drought riddled ground just over her shoulder. How could someone he hardly knew have such a profound effect on him? Even fast asleep, he could feel his heart trying to leap through his ribs.  
He should wake her-that would be the rational thing to do, in the end. Despite the storm clouds slowly rolling across the sky, he knew it would not be much longer before the others were awake and eager to get a move on. She would be angry with him for waking her, if only for a few minutes. Still, it would be a step in the right direction-anything to betray these wrenching feelings.  
She should be angry with him… For so much more than merely waking her up early…  
Yet, as he lay there with her in contentment, he could not deny the sense of calm that threatened to wash away his self loathing thoughts. For the faintest trace of a moment, he felt like more of a person than he could have ever thought possible.  
Slowly, almost cautiously, he dared to glance back upon her sleeping face. Plush, wild flower scented H/C locks tangled slightly from the wind-covering most of her features, still.  
He reached out tentatively with his free hand, sweeping the pads of his fingers over her brow. Her skin was just as soft as he had imagined, if the slightest bit colder from sleep. Her hair curled around his tattooed fingers-weaving around the digits the more he tucked behind her ear.  
His touch barely a whisper over her skin as he traced her brow-down the bridge of her petite nose to her Cupid’s bow. He dared not touch her lips for fear of being tempted to kiss them. Instead, he slowly moved back up her left cheek to the delicate skin under her eye. Long, dark eyelashes tickled the tip of his finger-soft as a butterfly wing.  
Even in her sleep, she was radiant.  
She released another half hearted groan of protest. The hand that had been tightly holding his coat released, only to stretch out and drape over his slender waist. Her fingers gently cradled his side as she moved her head to rest beneath his chin. The faint scent of wildflowers invaded his senses, washing a sense of calm over his body.  
Though she did not open her eyes, she spoke in the most vulnerable tone he had ever heard from her.

“Mm… V… That tickles…” She muttered against him, pressing her face impossibly closer. Her breathe tickled the skin of his neck, yet he could not bring himself to even think of a protest.  
Slowly, so as not to disturb her further, he carefully wrapped his arm around her to fully embrace her. A soft smile pulled at the edges of his lips, finally allowing himself to indulge in the sweet scent in the wildflowers that clung to her hair. Much as he did not want to admit it, his defenses were beginning to crumble-letting her slip further through the fractures in his heart.  
“Shh… My apologies, Y/N.” He replied against the crown of her head. 

Sighing heavily, she hugged lazily at his waist. 

“Go back to sleep…” Her sleepy mutter hardly audible above the wind rushing through the trees.  
He should have, weariness still hung heavy in his muscles. It would be a long, ideally promising, day. Had it not been for his racing pulse, he just might have indulged a few more precious minutes of sleep.  
Unfortunately for him, he soon found it almost impossible to look away from her. Deep green eyes following every contour of her snoozing form. Dipping with each wrinkle in her clothes and following the engravings on every coat button. In the pale morning light, she seemed almost ethereal… Angelic, he might have said.  
His embrace around her tightened ever so slightly-wishing this serenity could last forever. 

“Rise and shine, ladies! Nap time’s over, and we got work to do!” Nico’s shrill, southern drawl called from across the clearing.  
She tried to ignore the woman-groaning in aggravation as she pulled her face away from the warmth he was so willing to give. Her glossy, E/C eyes red from lack of sleep as she glared at the direction of Nico’s voice.  
“It is too early for you to be that damn loud!” She complained, her brows furrowing as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. 

“And it’s too late for you to be that damn tired! Ya’ll better get a move on if ya plan on makin’ any headway!” Nico retorted as she placed her hands on her hips. With that, she turned on the heel of her boot. No doubt to go and rouse Nero or Dante…  
She groaned in protest once again, as he pulled them both up. Much as he did not want to, he allowed his arms to slide from around her. Blood rushed back to his left arm as he flexed his fingers. He was just starting to get comfortable again… 

“Yeah, yeah…” Came her grumbled reply as she stifled a yawn with the back of her petite hand.  
“Always thought it was the party leader who woke everyone else up… Not the minstrel.” 

“If by “party leader” you mean Dante, then we’d never get anywhere.” He chimed.  
“Besides, the minstrel’s job is to entertain. Not be the alarm clock.”  
She stretched her arms languidly, relieving the cramps that stiffened the muscles in her back. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” She replied, taking her fingers through her hair to make it more presentable. Of course, this also meant pulling stray leaves and twigs from the tangles… 

“Oh, V… Thank you for last night… I haven’t been able to sleep that soundly in a while…”  
He turned to face her, feeling his heart skip a beat at the light pink blush that painted across her cheeks. He wanted to say something-anything to reassure her that he was more than happy to be her comfort if she so needed it.  
His words on the tip of his tongue, only to be washed away in an instant. She leaned forward, pressing her soft, pillowy lips against his own. The scent of wildflowers invaded his senses, once again.  
In that moment, the earth could have collapsed beneath them, and he would have been tempted to ignore it. Having her so close washed a sense of relief over the tension in his shoulders.  
She moved her lips against him with a sense of timidness, no doubt because of the large cut that split her bottom lip. Reaching up with his right hand, he gently cupped her cheek-stroking the pad of his thumb just beneath the delicate skin of her eye. Her kiss was perfect, despite the cut, in his mind.  
The feel of her hands tentatively wrapped around his waist was as soft as ocean breeze. The very tips of her fingers reached under the leather of his vest, tracing over the dips of his spine and hips.  
She sighed lightly, contentedly, against hip lips. Tension seemed to bleed from her shoulders, as if she was afraid he would reject her.  
He was not the most experienced kisser in the world, though she did not seem to mind in the slightest. With his free hand, he pulled her flush against his body. Her soft curves pressed intimately against him as she gently pressed her nails into the pale flesh of his back. 

“Ya know, I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure that’s not what Nico meant by “get a move on”, V.” The sound of a new voice startled the pair, breaking the kiss far too quickly for his liking. Deep green eyes shot a glare up at the man who dared bother them… Of course…  
“Get bent, Nero.” She snapped back, despite the blush darkening over her cheeks. 

“Ooo! Awful feisty in the morning, aren’t ya? Word of advice though, maybe keep it together until after we finish this job.” Nero retorted, stepping backwards toward the beaten pathway.  
He sighed heavily as she released her hold, sweeping a hand through his hair once more. Much as he did not want to admit it, Nero was right. They needed to get a move on before it became too much later in the day. If they dawdled too much, there was no telling what could happen.  
Reaching to his right, he picked his cane up from where he had set it down on the ground. Using it for support, he pushed himself up to stand.  
“Unfortunately, we do have to get going.” He said as he held his hand out to her. A soft smile pulled at the edges of his lips as she look up at him.  
She slid her hand in his, her calloused fingers holding gently as he helped her stand. Her eyes alight with an unabashed curiosity as she searched his face for any signs of discomfort.  
“What’s on your mind?” He asked. 

“Would… It be alright if I relied on you again?”  
Her question surprised him, the hold on her hand tightening ever so slightly. Rely on him? Something about that seemed entirely backwards to him. What could she possibly rely on him for, aside from comforting her at night? Physically, he was not as strong as the others in their group. This was something everyone was more than well aware of.  
Yet, seeing the look of vulnerability in her eyes… He could not help but smile softly at her, once again. Leaning down, he placed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. 

“As much as you need to, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know about everyone else, but my teeth hurt from all that fluff. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this yesterday while I was at work, and listening to the new Andy Black album. I’ll admit, the particular song that inspired this does not entirely fit V’s character, but I thought the main line of the chorus was just poetic enough for him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
